I'm Still Your Tink?
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Ino merasa tingkah Shikamaru kian hari kian menyakitinya. Sifatnya yang semakin cuek, ia yang selalu mengabaikannya, Shikamaru bahkan mengacuhkan Ino ketika gadis itu menanyakan seberapa penting dirinya bagi pemuda itu. Ino berpikir ulang, masih kah dirinya mempunyai tempat di hati pemuda yang dicintainya itu? /sequel from You're My Tink! /Twoshoot /warning inside. mind to RnR?


I'm Still Your Tink?

Ino merasa tingkah Shikamaru kian hari kian menyakitinya. Sifatnya yang semakin cuek, ia yang selalu mengabaikannya, Shikamaru bahkan mengacuhkan Ino ketika gadis itu menanyakan seberapa penting dirinya bagi pemuda itu. Ino berpikir ulang, masih kah dirinya mempunyai tempat di hati pemuda yang dicintainya itu?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Lazynit Kajitani

Teenagers, Hurt/comfort, Romance.

Sequel from "You're My Tink!"

AU, OOC, Bad EyD, Twoshoot, Don't like don't flame!

.

.

Lagi. Ino selalu saja dianggurkan seperti ini. Duduk di atap berdua dengan seseorang yang terkasih memang menyenangkan, tapi bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Kekasihnya terus saja menghisap rokok dengan tenang, tak menanggapi setiap ocehan yang dilontarkan Ino, boro-boro menanggapi, sekedar mendengarkan saja bahkan Ino ragu. Sebenarnya ... Shikamaru ini benar-benar menyayanginya tidak, sih?

Perubahan-perubahan itu makin terlihat kentara. Memang Shikamaru ini termasuk pemuda yang irit bicara, namun dulu ia masih mau menanggapinya, yaa paling tidak mendengarkannya. Tapi kalau yang sekarang Shikamaru benar-benar 'hening', membuat Ino bingung karenanya.

Awalnya Ino tak mempermasalahkannya, ia menganggap sikap Shikamaru masih di taraf yang wajar-wajar saja. Namun makin lama Shikamaru makin kelewatan. Ino sering menanyakannya pada pemuda Nara itu, namun tak ada jawaban yang berarti yang ia dapatkan. Ia takut kalau perubahan Shikamaru ini karena pemuda itu sudah bosan dengannya. Ia juga takut kalau pemuda itu sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang baru, atau ... pemuda itu mengalami cinta lama bersemi kembali bersama mantan-mantannya itu? Bersama Temari ... mungkin?

Ya, Ino tahu benar kalau pemuda berambut nanas itu sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun dengan puteri sulung Sabaku itu. Tapi tetap saja Ino merasa was-was. Temari itu cinta pertama Shikamaru, dan menurut mitos yang ia tahu, cinta pertama itu adalah cinta yang paling membekas dan sulit lupa, jadi wajar saja kan kalau Ino khawatir akan posisinya di hati pemuda itu?

Atau ... Ino sama sekali tak pernah ada di dalam hati Shikamaru?

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Shikamaru pernah bilang kalau ia sangat mencintai Ino, dan Ino percaya. Shikamaru juga bukan pembual, jadi ia tak mungkin membohongi dirinya. Ino menatap nanar pemuda yang tengah asyik menghisap nikotin itu, hatinya mendadak nyeri. Ia tak suka diabaikan, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Shikamaru di sini. Shikamaru itu ... benar-benar sulit ditebak. Meski pun Ino yang notabene teman sedari kecilnya sekali pun! Kadang melambungkannya ke langit yang tinggi, namun setelahnya dijatuhkan lagi ke tanah. Hancur, hatinya hancur lebur.

"Shikamaru ..." Ino beranjak berdiri menghampiri pemuda itu. Melawan dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak kuat asap rokok.

Shikamaru menoleh pada gadis pirang itu. Menatapnya datar sambil meremas rokok yang masih menyala itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"H-hey, K-kau—"

"Aku tidak mau kau menghirup asap ini." Katanya menjawab keterkejutan Ino. "ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Duh. Ino lumer seketika. Begini nih, sifat Shikamaru yang tidak ia suka. Baru saja ingin bertindak jahat dengan membuang rokok itu dari selipan jarinya, tapi malah ia diperlakukan semanis ini. Merona sudah lah pipinya.

"Hmm ... tidak. Aku hanya bosan." Jawabnya sambil duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Kau bosan denganku?"

Ino tersentak. "Tidak! A-aku tidak bosan denganmu, kok." Gadis bersurai pirang itu menggeleng cepat. Membuat Shikamaru terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Sini, mana tangannya?" Ino menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda jenius itu tak sempat mengelak. "dasar, Bodoh! Kau terluka jadinya," kata Ino panik. Lubang hitam di telapak tangan Shikamaru membuatnya bergidik ngeri, pasti rasanya sangat sakit. "sebentar, aku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu di UKS." Gadis bersurai pirang itu hendak beranjak berdiri namun kembali terduduk ketika tangan besar milik Shikamaru menahan pergelangan tangannya. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap bingung ke arah pemuda Nara itu yang kini hanya menampakkan wajah datar tanpa membalas tatapannya.

"Lepaskan, Shika! Aku ingin sesegera mungkin mengobati lukamu. Kalau tidak langsung diobati akan infeksi!"

"Tetaplah di sini, jangan ke mana-mana," ucapnya santai. Ia meremas tangan Ino untuk meyakinkan gadis itu kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. "Tapi saat pulang sekolah nanti kau ke rumahku dulu, ya? Aku mau mengobati lukamu, aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," ucapnya sambil menggenggam balik telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Hn,"

Hening kembali menyeruak. Entah kenapa Ino enggan membuka pembicaraan saat ini, bukannya ia kapok dicueki oleh Shikamaru, melainkan karena ia sedang menikmati momen ini. Momen ketika ia merasakan kembali kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru yang akhir-akhir ini sempat menghilang.

Ino ingin sekali waktu dihentikan sekarang juga. Kehangatan ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, ia tak mau jika kelakuan aneh Shikamaru itu kembali lagi dan menghancurkan seluruh angannya. Angan kalau-kalau Shikamaru dapat berubah kembali menjadi 'Shikamaru'-nya yang dulu, Shikamarunya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya.

Sebenarnya, di lubuk hati Ino yang paling dalam menyimpan tanda tanya besar yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan di depan pemuda Nara itu. Ia benar-benar ragu akan perasaan Shikamaru sekarang, masih kah Shikamaru mencintainya? Masih ada kah dirinya dalam ruang hati yang membeku itu? Dan ... masih kah ia menjaga pandangannya hanya untuk sang _Tink_ saja?

Tiap-tiap menit yang terlewat saat ini terasa dingin. Meski beberapa jam yang lalu suasananya sedikit mencair, namun sekarang es yang mendiami diri Nara Shikamaru itu kembali membeku.

Ino dengan tenang mengobati luka bakar di tangan pemuda yang dikasihinya. Ia lelah sejak perjalanan pulang dari sekolah tadi mengoceh panjang lebar namun tak ditanggapi oleh sang kekasih. Ia menghela napas saat perban putih itu sudah sempurna melilit di telapak tangan Shikamaru. _Aquamarine_-nya menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru dengan lelah, kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju nakas untuk menaruh segala peralatan yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati luka Shikamaru tadi.

Ino menoleh pada sang Nara yang masih bergeming. Ia menatap sendu pemuda itu, hatinya makin sakit tatkala Shikamaru kembali mendingin seperti ini. "Pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat." Katanya pelan.

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi Ino yang seakan ingin mengusirnya. "Kau mengusirku?"

Ino menghela napas lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali hari ini ia menghela napas begitu. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, kau pun pasti sama." Jawab Ino sambil berjalan kembali ke ranjang ungunya. Ia duduk dia duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, tersenyum tipis menanggapi ekspresi Shikamaru yang terlihat kesal. "aku pusing. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Shikamaru mendengus keras-keras. Ia benar-benar marah dengan sikap gadis Yamanaka itu sekarang. "baiklah. Kalau itu memang maumu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya ia duduk. "terima kasih kau telah mengobati lukaku." Ia menambahkan. Pemuda itu langsung meraih ranselnya di atas meja belajar sang kekasih dan langsung pergi begitu saja dari kamar gadisnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Ino meremas tangannya keras-keras, mencoba menahan sakit di hatinya atas kelakuan Shikamaru yang sangat tak acuh begitu. Perlahan-lahan buliran airmata turun dari kelopak matanya, melewati pipi putih se putih porselen itu dan kemudian jatuh di telapak tangannya. Gadis itu menekan dadanya yang makin terasa sesak, ia makin terisak saat diketahui kalau Shikamaru tak kembali lagi.

Apa Shikamaru tak tahu kalau Ino hanya mengujinya saja? Kenapa ia benar-benar pergi? Tak tahu kah ia kalau sikapnya itu menyakitinya?

Gadis bersurai pirang itu menangis sampai tertidur. Tak peduli kalau seragamnya lecak dan akan jadi apa wajahnya nanti karena ia menangis cukup lama. Yang sekarang gadis itu butuhkan hanya istirahat dan melupakan sejenak sakit di hatinya ... yaaa, hanya sejenak.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_To : My Lazy Deer. Wed, 16/09/2013,09PM._

_Goodnight. I'm fine,Shika. i love you._

...

Ino hanya menghela napas pasrah tatkala pesan singkatnya tak juga dibalas oleh Shikamaru. Setelah tertidur berjam-jam sehabis menangis tadi ia mengirim pesan kepada kekasih pemalasnya itu agar tak membuat Shikamaru khawatir dan tambah marah. ia tahu, kelakuannya tadi sangat keterlaluan. Mungkin Shikamaru sedang ada masalah yang cukup rumit, dan dia menambahkan masalah pada pemuda itu. Meski sebenarnya ia pun penasaran kenapa sikap Shikamaru makin parah cueknya, tapi seharusnya ia bersabar sedikit. Shikamaru pasti menceritakan masalahnya padanya, pemuda itu hanya perlu waktu yang tepat.

"Cukup sudah!" Ino mendengus keras-keras saat dilihatnya jam berbentuk bunga tulip berwarna kuning di nakas menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Enam jam sudah ia menunggu balasan dari pemuda itu, namun nihil hasilnya. Gadis itu membanting _handphone_ _flip_-nya ke kasur dengan kesal. "Apa Shikamaru semarah itu padaku? Kenapa dia selalu membuatku marah dan menangis, sih!"

Dan, mulai lagi lah tangisannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Menumpahkan segala amarah dan rasa sedihnya dengan menangis keras-keras. Ia tak peduli kalau-kalau tangisannya mengganggu penghuni rumah, toh ia hanya sendiri di rumah utama ini, kecuali para pelayan yang tinggal di belakang rumah utama. Istana megah Yamanaka hanya ditinggali oleh sang Nona seorang. Bukankah itu sangat membuatnya kesepian?

Tangis Ino makin kencang. Ia tak tahu kalau dirinya semenyedihkan ini. Ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi selalu bepergian keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis bersama ayahnya Shikamaru. Beruntung kalau pemuda Nara itu masih memiliki ibu, sehingga ia tak benar-benar kesepian. Sedangkan Ino sudah tak memiliki ibu, ibunya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu juga ayahnya semakin gila kerja. Untung saja ada Shikamaru yang mau menemaninya setiap hari, jadi ia tak terlalu merasa sendirian. Yaaa ... kecuali kalau malam tiba dan pemuda pemalas itu harus pulang.

Lalu ... sekarang Shikamaru ke mana?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah menghilang? Oh ... kenapa juga ia berubah? Apakah ... ia sudah tak menginginkan _Tink_-nya lagi? Apakah Shikamaru sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Ia takut jika jawaban Shikamaru adalah benar. Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru tega menyakitinya. Ya, Shikamaru tidak mungkin tega. Ia harus percaya pada pemuda itu dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ... dalam lubuk hati Ino yang paling dalam, ada pertanyaan yang begitu menohoknya; kenapa mencintai pemuda itu sebegitu menyakitkan? Apa dari awal jatuh ke pelukan seorang Nara Shikamaru adalah suatu kesalahan?

* * *

><p>"Ino-<em>chan<em>!"

Ino menoleh ketika suara yang dikenalinya memanggil namanya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Sakura—sahabat dekatnya berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Ada apa, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah ada di depannya.

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya intens. Kelopak matanya sampai menyipit saking seriusnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Matamu bengkak. Apa kau habis menangis?" tebak gadis berambut _pink_ ini.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak! Mataku bengkak karena digigit semut!"

Sakura berdecak mendengar kebodohan temannya. "Jangan bohong. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, huh?" gerutu gadis yang serupa dengan bunga musim semi itu. Sakura kembali menatap Nona Yamanaka itu dengan serius. "Apa kau menangis gara-gara si bodoh Shikamaru?!"

_Gotcha_!

Ino hanya terdiam, tidak menyangkal juga tidak mengiyakan. Salahnya sendiri lupa memakai kacamata untuk menyamarkan bengkak di kelopak matanya, jadi kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa ia memakai kacamata, ia akan menjawab kalau ia sedang sakit mata. Bukannya berangkat sekolah se-PD ini dengan mata membengkak. Ah, kau benar-benar bodoh, Ino!

"Iya, kan? Kau menangis karenanya, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sudahlah ..." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebal. "lupakan saja, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah masam.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga kesal karena sahabat pirangnya itu tak juga mau jujur padanya. "Tidak jadi. Aku kesal padamu, _Pig_!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino hanya terdiam bingung. Ia menatap sahabat _pinkish_-nya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa pelan. "Dasar si Jidat itu," gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Yaaa ... setidaknya gara-gara Sakura tadi _mood_-nya tidak seburuk semalam.

* * *

><p>Ino berjalan gontai di area gedung kelas dua belas. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak. Jujur saja, Ino tak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya ke gedung ini. Yang jelas ia hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya membawanya.<p>

Ia bingung mau mencari kekasihnya ke mana lagi. Sejak bel masuk sampai bel istirahat pertama berdering Shikamaru tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ino juga sudah mencarinya ke atap, tempat Shikamaru menikmati awan dan tertidur di sana saat bolos, tapi pemuda itu tak ada juga di sana. Ino yakin Shikamaru tak mungkin bolos sekolah karena saat berjalan menuju sekolah pagi tadi ia bertemu dengan Yoshino, ibu Shikamaru yang baru saja pulang dari pasar dan Nyonya Nara itu mengatakan kalau Shikamaru sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta. Ino juga sudah menyambangi tempat-tempat yang bisa jadi dikunjungi Shikamaru, namun hasilnya nihil.

Gadis itu membuka _handphone_ _flip_ ungunya dan tak menemukan satu pesan pun dari Shikamaru. Ino menggeram kesal dan mencak-mencak sendiri sambil mencengkeram kencang ponselnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Yamanaka?"

Ino mendongak dan langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. Mata birunya membulat sempurna. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Apa ini sungguhan? Apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya bicara adalah kenyataan? Uchiha Sasuke yang dinginnya melebihi benua antartika mengajaknya bicara?!

Ino menampar pipinya keras. "Aww!" pekiknya saat tamparan itu terasa menyakiti pipinya. Gadis Yamanaka itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pemuda yang memandang datar ke arahnya. "Uchiha-_san_, kau mengajakku bicara?" tanya Ino ragu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha itu mendengus keras. "Tentu saja, memangnya ada Yamanaka lagi selain dirimu?" ucap pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan sedikit ketus.

Ino tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Sifatnya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-_san_. Aku hanya sedikit kesal pada seseorang hehehe," kata Ino sambil terkekeh pelan. Mendadak _mood_-nya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Hn. Kau anak kelas sebelas, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Ino dengan raut yang sedikit bingung.

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan bingung. Kenapa Sasuke Uchiha mendadak mencairkan esnya di depan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya dengan dekat begini?

"Aku mencari seseorang," jawab Ino pelan. Berusaha tidak memikirkan kebingungannya dengan sang pangeran Es di depannya.

Ino kembali membuka ponselnya lagi, berharap ada pesan dari seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi. Namun, ia harus kembali dirundung rasa kecewa tatkala pesan itu tak juga ada.

"Siapa?"

Ino kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, si pirang ini malah membalikkan pertanyaannya. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

Mata biru itu kembali membulat sempurna, tak percaya kalau sang pangeran sekolah berucap begitu padanya. Terlebih yang mengatakannya adalah seorang Uchiha, oh ini terasa seperti mimpi!

Ino mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, menatap manik _onyx_ lawan bicaranya dengan intens, mencari keseriusan di dalam sana. Dan ternyata Sasuke benar-benar serius. "Aku mencari Shikamaru," ucap Ino akhirnya. Gadis itu kembali murung ketika mengucapkan nama itu, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Dia mantan kekasihnya Sabaku sulung itu, kan?"

"Jangan disebut! Aku sangat membenci saat mendengar nama-nama mantannya si Bodoh itu! Seenaknya saja dia punya mantan kekasih sementara aku tidak diizinkan untuk memilikinya juga!" maki Ino dengan kesal. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar makian yang dilontarkan olehnya. Sesaat ia menyesal karena asal bicara dengan seseorang yang ia tidak terlalu kenal. "M-maaf, Uchiha. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku memang begini orangnya. Maaf, yaaaa?"

"Hn. Tak masalah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum lega karena Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan sikapnya tadi. "Oh, iya, apa kau melihatnya di sekitar sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku melihatnya di taman samping gedung ini bersama seseorang,"

"Bersama siapa?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk jangan menyebut mantan si Nara itu, kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Oh, Ino merasa kalau Sasuke sudah mulai hangat padanya.

"Eeh? Dia bersama mantannya? Mereka ... apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan panas yang tiba-tiba saja membakar hatinya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil menarik lengan Ino, ia membawa si _blonde_ itu ke ujung koridor, tepat taman itu berada.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri," kata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil melihat ke bawah.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke,gadis itu menahan napas saat dilihatnya orang yang sejak tadi dicarinya tengah bersama seorang gadis yang memang benar mantan kekasihnya, sambil berpelukan!

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat mencoba menahan tangis. Dadanya mendadak sesak, bahkan untuk bernapas pun rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Sakit rasanya, ia tak menyangka pemuda yang sangat dicintainya tega melakukan ini padanya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menguatkan diri dengan berpendapat kalau apa yang dilihatnya hanya fatamorgana alias tidak nyata.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menunjukan pemandangan seperti ini pada gadis Yamanaka itu. Harusnya ia tadi diam saja, tidak usah sok peduli melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu tengah mencak-mencak sendiri tadi di depan kelasnya.

"Yamanaka, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

Ino yang masih mencoba menguatkan hatinya menoleh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Ia berharap kalau dirinya memang baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Ia sakit, hatinya sangat sakit.

"U-uchiha-_san_, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu." Kata Ino dengan suara parau. Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ujung koridor.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya menatap kepergian Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lalu, ia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada dua insan yang masih asyik bermesraan itu. "Kau bilang mau menjaganya, Brengsek! Kenapa kau malah jadi sepertiku begini?"

* * *

><p>Ino duduk lemas di bangkunya. Ia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Ia tak peduli dengan seluruh penghuni kelas yang menatapinya dengan pandangan bingung karena wajahnya yang mungkin sudah carut-marut. Airmatanya tak juga berhenti menetes, gadis bermanik <em>aquamarine<em> itu memegang dadanya kencang, berharap bisa menarik jantungnya keluar dan ia bisa mati saat itu juga.

Ia tak tahu kalau mencintai Shikamaru rasanya bisa semenyakitkan ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru bisa tega melakukan itu di belakangnya. Terlebih ia melakukannya dengan mantan kekasih yang Ino benar-benar takuti. Ino takut Shikamaru-nya akan mencampakkannya dan kembali pada gadis Sabaku itu. Karena yang Ino tahu, hanya Gadis Sabaku itulah yang pernah benar-benar Shikamaru cintai selain dirinya. Oh, ya Tuhan! Bahkan sekarang Ino ragu apakah Nara muda itu benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak.

Dan ... sekarang apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah hancurnya di balik tangannya yang mungil. Ia tak bisa begini terus, ia tak bisa jika harus disakiti oleh pemuda Nara itu terus-menerus. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, dan ia bisa hancur jika rasa sakit ini terus menggerogoti hatinya. Apa ia harus menyerah? Apa ia harus melepaskan pemuda yang dicintainya agar ia tak makin sakit? Tapi, apa ia yakin kalau dengan melepaskan Shikamaru hatinya tidak akan hancur berkeping-keping?

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Berpura-pura tidak tahu dan terus berjalan di samping pemuda itu? Atau melepasnya dan pergi dari kehidupan Shikamaru?

Tuhan ... aku harus bagaimana? Batin Ino sedih.

* * *

><p><em>From : My Lazy Deer. Saturday, 1909/2013,03AM_

_Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jaga pola makanmu, jangan sampai kau tidak makan karena mengkhawatirkanku._

Ino hanya menatap sayu ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Shikamaru. Gadis itu tersenyum sedih ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Mendadak hatinya terasa nyeri mengingat pemuda yang sudah tega menyakitinya itu. Gadis itu menyibakkan selimut tebalnya, memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut baju tidur bergambar rusa. Ia lempar ponselnya ke ranjang tanpa berniat membalas pesan Shikamaru yang dikirimnya sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

Gadis itu kembali melamun sambil menatap kosong bingkai foto yang berisi fotonya bersama Shikamaru di taman bermain. Saat itu adalah saat-saat paling bahagia ketika bersama Shikamaru. Di situ kekasihnya masih 'normal' dan Ino merindukan kekasihnya yang berada di foto itu. Merindukan Shikamaru yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

Ah, tidak. Ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja menganggap kalau Shikamaru dulu sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin dulu ia menutup mata, tak mau menerima kenyataan kalau dari dulu Shikamaru tak pernah menyayanginya. Takkan pernah menyayanginya karena ia tahu kalau dari dulu Shikamaru hanya mencintai _Wendy_-nya. Shikamaru tak pernah sedikit pun mencintainya.

Ino pun kembali meneteskan airmatanya beriringan dengan hujan yang perlahan turun di luar sana. Ia menyalakan _i-pod_ ungu kesayangannya. Sedetik kemudian lagu milik BEAST berjudul _On Rainy_ _Days_ pun terputar di _playlist i-pod_nya. Ino kembali menangis kencang ketika tahu kalau lagu itu benar-benar mewakili perasaannya.

_Biga oneun naren nareul chajawa_

_Bameul saewo goerophida ..._

_Biga geuchyeogamyeon neodo ttaraseo_

_Seoseohi jogeumssik_

_Geuchyeo gagetji ...* _

* * *

><p>Ino menghela napas dengan kesal saat hujan mengguyur deras Konoha saat ini. Ia telat ke sekolah, dan ia harus berteduh di halte bus demi menghindari air hujan yang akan membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan lemas ia menengadah ke atas langit yang kelabu. Tatapannya sendu ketika langit biru yang serupa warna matanya tak tampak. Ia rindu warna langit itu, ia rindu dengan langit kesukaan Shikamaru.<p>

Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk merasakan betapa dinginnya air hujan yang turun dari kanopi halte bus. Ia tersenyum miris saat merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang mengaliri tangannya. Dinginnya terasa sampai ke tulang. Ia kembali menarik tangannya saat dirasanya _blazer_ Konoha Gakuen yang dikenakannya basah terkena air hujan.

Ia melirik jam tangan biru mudanya dan mendengus keras-keras saat diketahui kalau ternyata ia benar-benar terlambat. Dengan tekad kuat, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari naungan halte yang melindunginya dari guyuran air hujan dan berlari kencang menuju sekolahnya. Ia tak boleh lebih terlambat, atau nilai-nilainya akan jatuh karena setiap murid yang datang terlambat sekali saja, maka kalian akan ucapkan selamat datang pada nilai-nilai bertuliskan angka _doremifasol_.

Badannya basah kuyup seketika saat ia mulai melawan hujan. Ia menengadah dan air hujan menghantam wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap langit yang kelabu dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku tak takut dengan warna kelammu," katanya pelan. Ia kemudian kembali berlari karena jarak ke sekolahnya sudah dekat.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu berlari dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. tak peduli tubuhnya basah dan dinginnya hujan yang membuatnya menggigil. Ia merasa di saat hujan seperti ini Shikamaru ada di sampingnya dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ino kembali menengadah dan tersenyum tipis pada langit yang gelap, ia berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja dengan hujan turun saat ini akan membuat kesedihannya juga ikut meluap.

Yaaaa ... semoga saja.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou<em>—hatchiiiii!"

Semua murid di kelas XI. IPA 1 langsung menoleh ke pintu saat suara Ino menginterupsi kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas. Semua langsung berseru kaget saat melihat sang Nona muda Yamanaka yang biasanya tampil sangat modis kini terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambut dan seragamnya basah kuyup, wajahnya pucat dan bibir yang biasanya berwarna pink kini memutih. Ino berdiri di pintu sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan, ia tersenyum seadanya untuk membalas tatapan bingung dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "_Gomennasai_, Asuma-_sensei_. A-aku terlambat," ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar.

Asuma menatap muridnya dengan khawatir. "Kau lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan, Yamanaka. Kau tampak kacau," ucap Asuma. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang diketahui guru fisika itu adalah teman dekat Ino. "hey, Nara! Antarkan Yamanaka ke ruang kesehatan!" perintah Asuma pada murid kesayangannya itu.

Shikamaru yang sedang asyik memandangi hujan hanya memandang Asuma dengan alis terangkat satu. Lalu ia menatap Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan raut berharap. Nara muda itu menghela napas tanpa melakukan apa yang _sensei_-nya perintahkan.

Melihat reaksi kekasihnya, Ino tersenyum miris sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pada Asuma. "Tak usah, _Sensei_. Aku bisa sendiri." Katanya lirih. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang melengos dari arahnya. "maaf karena keterlambatanku pembelajaran di kelas ini jadi terhenti," tambahnya kemudian. Ia membungkuk pelan lalu berbalik meninggalkan kelas. Ia sempat mendengar Asuma memarahi Shikamaru dan juga kasak-kusuk teman sekelasnya perihal sikap Shikamaru yang cuek padanya.

Ino berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan gontai. Hawa dingin kembali merasuki tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya kembali menggigil hebat. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia menangis sendirian. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang, bahkan sakitnya melebihi ditusuki belati.

Ia benar-benar butuh kehangatan, namun pemuda yang dicintainya itu malah membuat dirinya makin kedinginan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, mungkin kah kini ia dicampakkan?

Apakah ... ia sudah bukan _Tink_-nya lagi?

* * *

><p>Ino meringkuk di ranjang putih ruang kesehatan. Ia benar-benar kedinginan, berlembar-lembar selimut pun tak mampu menghangatkannya . terang saja, seragamnya basah kuyup karena ia hujan-hujanan tadi. Ia pun tak membawa baju apa pun karena hari ini tak ada jadwal olahraga atau pun jadwal ekstrakurukulernya.<p>

Dalam diam, Ino masih terus meneteskan airmatanya. Sikap Shikamaru barusan sangat melukai hatinya. Ia tak tahu kalau Shikamaru bisa sejahat itu terhadapnya. Salah ia sendiri yang dari awal percaya pada _player_ macam Shikamaru. Harusnya ia tahu kalau semenjak masuk SMA, Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang Ino kenali lagi. Bodohnya ia yang terlalu mudah termakan omongan _player_ tersebut setahun yang lalu. Jika saja ia tak mempercayai Shikamaru dan dari dulu menghapus perasaannya ini, mungkin ia tak akan semenyedihkan ini.

Cklek ...

Ino serta-merta menoleh ke belakang saat di dengarnya suara pintu terbuka. Ia meringis kecewa saat mengetahui yang datang bukan seseorang yang sejak tadi diharapkannya.

"Yamanaka? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya orang yang baru datang itu.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan tersenyum singkat pada sang lawan bicara. "Ah, Uchiha-_san_. Kau sedang apa di sini?" gadis itu menatap pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa malah balik tanya?" ucap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap penampilan si Pirang dengan intens, setelahnya ia menghela napas saat dilihatnya penampilan gadis di hadapannya sangat kacau. "Kau begini karena kemarin?"

Ino tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya sebagai gadis yang sangat menyedihkan. "Ah, apa aku sehancur itu?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Malah lebih parah." Katanya.

Ino terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Begitu kah?" Ino bertanya kembali dan Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk. "aah, wajar bukan jika seseorang melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihnya akan sehancur ini? Yaa ... setidaknya aku masih cukup wajar hanya dengan main hujan-hujanan dan berharap kalau hujan akan membawa rasa sakitku turut serta, bagaimana jika aku bunuh diri? Mati mungkin pilihan yang terbaik di saat seperti ini. Iyaa, kan?"

Uchiha tampan itu mengangguk setuju pada ucapan gadis bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Lalu ia melepas _blazer_ yang dikenakannya dan disampirkannya _blazer_ tersebut pada bahu Ino. "Ya, untung saja kau tidak bertindak bodoh," ucapnya kemudian.

Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Hujan ... apa selalu identik dengan kesedihan?" gumam Ino lirih. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Melihatnya benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit, tapi jika tidak melihatnya malah membuat hatiku makin sakit. Aku ... ingin sekali mengakhiri semua ini. Mengakhiri semua rasa sakit ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku rasa itu akan membuatku semakin cepat melupakannya. Mencintainya ... benar-benar membuatku hancur," Nona Yamanaka itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia memegang dadanya, ada luka yang menganga lebar di sana. Luka yang entah kapan sembuhnya, atau bagaimana cara mengobatinya.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Kau tahu kalau ini menyakitkan kenapa kau teruskan? Dari awal kau tahu kalau akan seperti ini, kenapa kau terus bertindak munafik? Selalu bilang tidak apa-apa padahal kau ini kenapa-kenapa," pemuda berambut _raven_ itu meraih bahu ringkih Ino. "menangislah, sehancur apa pun perasaanmu, kau hanya perlu menumpahkannya lewat airmata. Meski menangis tak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi dengan menangis perasaanmu akan sedikit lebih lega," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Uchiha-_san_ ... kenapa kau sebaik ini padaku? Kau tidak takut pencitraanmu jatuh karena sikapmu terhadapku?" tanya Ino sambil menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Persetan dengan pencitraan!" gerutu Sasuke dengan raut kesal. "apa melakukan hal baik itu dilarang untuk orang sepertiku?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

Ino kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "_Gomen_, Uchiha-_san_. Aku hanya bingung dengan sikapmu," ucap Ino sambil mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Keduanya kini hening. Ino tak tahu apa topik pembicaraan yang cocok untuk berbicara pada Uchiha di sampingnya. Sementara Sasuke yang sifat aslinya tak banyak omong hanya diam sambil menatap langit-langit. Ino melirik Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Uchiha-_san_, apa kau pernah merasakan patah hati?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Aah, serius? Apa ada gadis yang berani menolakmu? Kurasa itu sangat mustahil mengingat kau ini adalah pangeran yang disukai oleh para gadis," kata Ino dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih lebar. "Kau tidak menyukaiku." Ucapnya sambil menatap manik _aqua_ milik Ino. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum miris saat ia melihat bola mata Ino, mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino semakin bingung. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan—"

BRUKK!

Sasuke dan Ino langsung menoleh ke belakang saat terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Ino membelalakkan matanya saat diketahui kalau yang datang adalah ...

"S-shikamaru?" Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Masalahnya tatapan kekasihnya itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau Shikamaru akan berbuat kasar pada Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya karena salah paham. Ia tak mau Shikamaru melukai siapa pun.

Sementara Sasuke menatap datar Shikamaru yang berada di pintu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh marah. Pemuda itu tahu kalau sang Nara muda pasti marah melihatnya berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi, ia hanya diam menunggu untuk Shikamaru bicara.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>*saat hujan turun kau datang dan menemukanku<em>

_Menyiksaku sepanjang malam_

_Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, kau mengikutiku_

_Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, pada akhirnya kau berhenti_

...

Lazynit cuap-cuap area:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk! Ini fict pertama nit yang jumlah wordnya lebih dari 2k! Kekekeke seneng euyyy, akhirnya bisa bikin fict dengan panjang begini. Oiya, ini twoshoot ya. Niatnya mau bikin oneshoot aja, eh malah jadi manjang gini TwT ini semua gara-gara Sasuke nih! /dichidori /kabur

Yo! Ini adalah sequel dari You're my Tink! Kalau fic itu pendek, nah yang ini panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan/? Gemana hurt-nya? Ngefeel nggak sih? Yaaa mudah-mudahan ngefeel yaaa TwT oiyaaaa, untuk lagu yang didengerin Ino pas lagi ujan-ujan itu lagu fave nit lhoooo *nggaknanyawoy niatnya mau ditulis liriknya yang pas junhyung ngerap, sayangnya nggak nyambung masa sama situasi Ino nya u,u tapi lirik itu lumayan nyambung kan yaaaa? Kalo nggak nyambung yaa disambungin ajalah :P

Yosh! Nggak mau banyak omong deh, jadi ... Mind to Review, minna?

Cheers!

Lazynit Kajitani (The Sugar of CSIF)

"Your SHADOW always in my MIND." – LongLive ShikaIno!


End file.
